Core B will serve as the Optical Imaging and Small Animal Imaging core of the Program Project. Dr. James Lechleiter is the core leader and will be responsible for the following: 1) providing optical microscope instrumentation for all of the principle investigators of the program project, in particular access to confocal, multiphoton and whole animal imaging, 2) coordinating efforts of each project to incorporate novel techniques such as in vivo optical imaging, Micro-SPECT, Micro-PET and Micro-CT to monitor metabolism, DNA proliferation, and apoptosis with anatomic imaging correlation during aging, 3) providing consultation and education regarding the theory and application of optical imaging to the participants of the program project to insure the quality of research conducted by the projects and cores, 4) providing computer hardware and software for analysis of digital images and production of publication quality prints. Core B will take advantage of the instrumentation already in operation in the Core Optical Imaging Facility and the Dept. of Radiology at UTHSCSA. By coordinating efforts through recognized experts in each organization, Program Project members will have access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for optical and small animal imaging thus enabling them to implement novel methodologies for the study of aging in living cells, tissues and whole animal models.